1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an improved structure of slide rail latch for cabinet with simple composition, easy-to-assembly and dismantling applications
2. Description of the Related Art
Commonly, the structure of general fixed electronic devices (such as industrial computer, etc.), please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 1A, is composed of one cabinet (100) with supporting frames (101) which are installed and perpendicular to one another on the front and rear ends of its side. Correspondent and vertical-aligning level holes (102) are installed on the slide rail fixing frame (103). Such level hole (102) is latched with one correspondent slide rail fixing frame (103). One slide rail set (104) is installed on the slide rail fixing frame (103) which is composed of at least bottom rails and inner rails; among which, the bottom rails are latched and fixed on the slide rail fixing frame (103), and the distant side of inner rail from the bottom rail is connected with electronic device (not showed in drawing). Shields (105) are installed on the front and rear ends of slide rail fixing frame (103). Shield (105) is equipped with slide block (106) inside, and a spring (107) is installed on one recessed end of the slide block (106). The other end of this spring (107) is fixed on the inner side of shield (105). In addition, the other end of slide block (106) is equipped with a convex fitting pin (108) for the shield (105). Such fitting pin (108) is extruded by the spring (107) and normally will maintain outward position to fit in the level hole (102). Hook (109) is installed on the part of slide rail fixing frame (103) where close to the fitting pin (108). The hook (109) can be latched in the level hole (102) in order to prevent the fitting pin (108) loosing from the level hole (102). However, the utility of this device and structure is restricted to some defects, including the specifications of electronic devices, waste of materials, difficulties in manufacturing, 2-hands operation, and the frequent hook jam. Therefore, there are many related follow-up technologies that have been developed, including Pat. No. M399583 etc.
Although the aforesaid technology of Patent No. M399583 can be achieved the purpose of assembly and dismantling for devices; however, due to the composition of the slide rail fixing frame is more complicated, it is difficult to manufacture all-in-one model. In addition, its complicated composition will also make its assembly process to become more difficult and time-consuming so as to fail to achieve the economic benefit of manufacturing and assembly; therefore, it needs further improvement.
In consideration of the fact that the slide rail latch structure has some operation defects and it has not yet achieved the most optimal design for its structure, this inventor started to research and develop the solution and hoped to make this present invention of an improved structure of slide rail latch for cabinet with more convenience in manufacturing and assembly and to conform to economic benefits in order to serve the public and advance the development in this industry.